maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parody Channels By Episode
Parody Channels By Episode Season 1 *Episode 1: Avaturd / CSiCarly (20th Century Fox, CBS, Nickelodeon) *Episode 2: TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars (Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks Pictures, Cartoon Network/Lucasfilm) *Episode 3: 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's In Anime (Columbia Pictures, Walt Disney, ABC) *Episode 4: Star Blecch / uGlee (Paramount Pictures, FOX) *Episode 5: WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition (Disney/Pixar, Orion Pictures, ABC, DC Comics) *Episode 6: Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud (Walt Disney (2), GSN/first-run syndication, DC Comics) *Episode 7: Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore (PBS Kids, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon) *Episode 8: Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild (20th Century Fox, Discovery Channel) *Episode 9: I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin (DreamWorks Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Cartoon Network) *Episode 10: Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor (Warner Bros. Pictures, Disney XD) *Episode 11: S'UP / Mouse M.D. (MTV, Disney/Pixar, FOX, Walt Disney) *Episode 12: Da Grinchy Code / Duck (Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros., NBC) *Episode 13: Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth (Universal Pictures, Walt Disney, Nick @ Nite (Former), New Line Cinema) *Episode 14: Pokémon Park / WWER (Nintendo, Universal Pictures, WWE, NBC) *Episode 15: So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga! (FOX, DreamWorks Animation, Nick Jr.) *Episode 16: The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess (20th Century Fox, The CW, Nintendo) *Episode 17: The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man (Universal Pictures, Disney/Pixar, CBS, Walt Disney Pictures) *Episode 18: Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air (Columbia Pictures, Nick @ Nite/Disney XD (Former), Tristar Pictures) *Episode 19: HOPS / Naru210 (Universal Pictures, FOX, Cartoon Network (Former), Disney XD (Current), SOAPnet/The CW) *Episode 20: Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre (DreamWorks Animation (2), NBC) *Episode 21: Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana (Walt Disney, Paramount Pictures, Disney Channel) *Episode 22: The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark (Columbia Pictures, The CW) *Episode 23: TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time (Summit, Disney Channel, Marvel Comics/Disney XD, Cartoon Network) *Episode 24: ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory (Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, CBS, Summit) *Episode 25: Ribbitless / The Clawfice (Walt Disney, Rogue Pictures, Marvel Comics, NBC) *Episode 26: Force Code / Flammable (20th Century Fox, Summit) Season 2 *Episode 27: RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (20th Century Fox (2), Warner Bros. Pictures, PBS Kids) *Episode 28: Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent (Paramount Pictures, Marvel Comics, NBC) *Episode 29: Kung Fu Blander / Destroy, Bob the Builder, Destroy (DreamWorks Animation, PBS Kids, Cartoon Network) *Episode 30: Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian (Walt Disney Pictures, Lionsgate, E!) *Episode 31: Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It (Universal Pictures, Walt Disney (2), NBC) *Episode 32: Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats (Universal Pictures, Cartoon Network, YouTube) *Episode 33: TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred (DreamWorks Pictures/Paramount Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, AMC, YouTube) *Episode 34: X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft (ESPN, 20th Century Fox, CBS/ION, Java) *Episode 35: Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy (FOX, Walt Disney, CBS) *Episode 36: Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras (Orion Pictures, Marvel Comics, Paramount Pictures, TLC) *Episode 37: Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice (Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox (2), NBC) *Episode 38: Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear (Columbia Pictures, Nicktoons, Warner Bros./Cartoon Network, CBS) *Episode 39: Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionare Matchmaker (Cartoon Network/MAD Mag, Troublemaker Studios, Bravo) *Episode 40: Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16 (Paramount Pictures/Marvel Comics, MTV, The CW/TNT) *Episode 41: FROST / Undercover Claus (Walt Disney, ABC, CBS (2), TLC) *Episode 42: Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue (Summit, 20th Century Fox, ABC, PBS Kids) *Episode 43: WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls (WWE, 20th Century Fox, CBS, Cartoon Network) *Episode 44: Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious (Warner Bros., Disney XD, Nickelodeon) *Episode 45: My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O (DreamWorks Pictures, The Hub, NBC, Cartoon Network) *Episode 46: Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For (20th Century Fox, ABC) *Episode 47: Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp (DreamWorks Pictures, ABC) *Episode 48: Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (CBS, Universal Pictures, FOX, Nickelodeon) *Episode 49: The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman (Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, CBS, Ubisoft) *Episode 50: Potion's Eleven / Moves Like Jabba (Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox) *Episode 51: Addition: Impossible / New Gill (Paramount Pictures, FOX) *Episode 52: Hulk Smash / iChronicle (Universal Pictures/Marvel Comics, NBC, Nickelodeon, 20th Century Fox) Category:Organization